


Пока не перестанут петь цикады

by Celiett



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Character Study, Dark Rena, Gen, Mentioned Oyashiro-sama, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celiett/pseuds/Celiett
Summary: Приходите поиграть со мной, Ояширо-сама.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке: dark!Рена. «Когда-нибудь мир станет чище»

_Вы слышите, как громко поют цикады?_  
Это ваша ночь, Ояширо-сама. Только ваша, ничья более.  
А потому приходите поиграть со мной, Ояширо-сама.   
Приходите испробовать горячей крови.   
Приходите узнать, какой бывает на вкус человеческая жизнь.  
Приходите, ведь это я вас приглашаю. 

У смерти холодные хрупкие пальцы с синенькими прожилками вен до самых запястий.   
И слишком тяжелый для детской руки тесак.   
Оружие опасное. Оружие, которым так легко отнять чью-то жизнь.  
Смерть приходит поздно ночью, неслышно скребется в дверь, теребит тяжелый замок. А может постучаться в окно, где стекло столь хрупкое, столь тонкое, точно мыльный пузырь. И смерти хватает всего одного удара, чтобы с легкостью пробраться внутрь.

Ничто не может удержать ее на пороге…

_Взгляните в глаза своей жертвы, Ояширо-сама._  
Вдохните ее последнее дыхание.   
Почувствуйте, как уходит из ее тела тепло.   
Ах, разве это не прекрасно? 

У смерти неслышная поступь, тонкие руки и так знакомо улыбающиеся глаза Рены Рюгу. 

Последнее, что дозволено увидеть в этой жизни.

_Когда-нибудь мир станет чище, Ояширо-сама._  
Когда-нибудь, но только не сейчас.  
А пока что… поиграйте со мной еще немного. 

_До тех пор пока не перестанут петь цикады._


End file.
